


dawn of the beauty

by jinwook



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince/King Minho, Romantic Soulmates, prince/king felix, servant hyunjin, servant seungmin, tailor changbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwook/pseuds/jinwook
Summary: "Promise we will always be friends?""Promise."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> hi >.< this is a new fic and there will be multiple chapters!! enjoy :D

Soulmates. A concept many don’t believe in, but for the few who do, they love to think about it. What if their soulmate is across the world? Or as close as their next door neighbor? What if they never met? There are so many possibilities, but for Lee Minho? His soulmate and best friend was his servant, Hwang Hyunjin.

The two met when Minho was twelve and Hyunjin was ten. Hyunjin and his mom had just moved into the castle, seeing his mom would be the new head maid. Hyunjin, deemed a bit too young to work serious jobs in the castle, was only to bring meals to the young prince. The first time, he got lost in the corridor and had to be escorted by a guard to the prince’s room. It was nerve wracking for Hyunjin, seeing that he was dirt poor compared to the prince. His clothes were torn and he had dirt on his face, and when he smiled his front tooth was missing. Though, he had to do this, so he pushed all of that deep inside himself and opened the door.

Walking in, he marveled at the room, it was beautiful. There were two huge windows, a bed in front of it with beautiful blankets and pillows decorating it. There was a desk, a lit candle burning and dripping onto the parchment paper on it. Hyunjin wanted to look at more, but he couldn’t. He was told to bring the food here, and go back to his mom. The desk would be good enough, he deemed. Putting the tray down, he moved the candle over a little before turning around. A scream left his mouth as he saw a boy who was a bit taller than him, glaring with his sword drawn.

“Who are you?” The boy said, stepping closer.

“I’m Hyunjin! Hwang Hyunjin! My mom’s the new head maid! I was told to bring your food,” Hyunjin explained, hands in front of him.

The boy dropped the sword, his glare changing quickly to a smile, “Oh! I’m Minho! Prince Minho. Nice to meet you.” 

“And the same to you,” Hyunjin exhaled, bowing before seeing his way out of the room.

When he returned to his mom, she was questioning why his face was red and he looked startled.

-

Not soon after that encounter, Hyunjin and Minho found themselves getting more comfortable with each other. It started with Minho asking for Hyunjin to linger while he ate to asking if Hyunjin could eat with him. At age fourteen and twelve, the two were inseparable.

They had been through a lot in the years they had been together. When Hyunjin got his heart broken by the pretty servant girl he had a crush on, or when Minho’s favorite horse had run away. But the biggest obstacle the two had faced was when Hyunjin’s mom had died. 

It all began when his mom had fallen ill a few days after Hyunjin’s fifteenth birthday. She couldn’t walk, and eventually couldn’t even talk. Nobody could figure out what had happened to her, and before long, it was too late. 

His mom had passed away in her sleep, and Hyunjin’s been told that it was as peaceful as death could be. He didn’t believe them though, he believed that nobody wanted to save her because she was a poor servant whose job was to take care of the castle and the royalty, that she was only to serve, and that’s it. For days, Hyunjin wouldn’t talk, wouldn’t even come out of his own room.

Part of him blames himself for not taking better care of his mom, that if he tried harder, he could’ve saved her. The other part blamed the royal family, seeing they have the best doctors and could’ve saved her. It was their fault because she served them for years and only did the best things, and they let her die. 

His mom's funeral was definitely the worst part of it, Hyunjin not being able to even stand at her grave and having to be helped by Minho. Words couldn’t even come out of his mouth, all Hyunjin could do was stand there. 

And that’s what he did. Stood there for hours upon hours, and Minho didn’t leave his side once. Minho wrapped his cloak around the younger’s shoulders, holding the boy up and kissing the side of his forehead for comfort. 

When it started raining though, he had to practically drag Hyunjin back in. Minho was worried about Hyunjin, he was hurt beyond the oldest knowledge and Minho didn’t know what to do.

He had requested for dinner to be brought up to his room, and double the food. One plate for him, and one for Hyunjin that he hoped the boy would eat. 

While waiting, he changed from the rain soaked clothes, and gave Hyunjin fresh clothes as well. Though, the boy still had the broken look in his eyes, not moving once. Hyunjin hardly moved to eat, Minho decided that he would feed the boy himself.

“Hi Hyunie,” Minho whispered, pulling Hyunjin closer to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

The younger let his head fall onto Minho’s shoulder, tears welling up in his eyes, “Why couldn’t I have been better? I could’ve saved her, Minho. I just didn’t notice until it was too late. Now, she’s dead, and I have nobody.”

Minho pet Hyunjin’s hair, letting the other cry into his shoulder, “I know how it feels Hyunjin, I really do. My mom died a year before you got here, and I had nobody to turn to. I had to deal with it alone, and I was so angry. I was angry at my father, because I thought he could do something, that he had some. . . some control over what happened to her, but he didn’t. It still hurts, but you have to remember that your mom loves you. Always has and always will, she’ll always be here in your heart. She wants you to continue, Hyunjin, she knows that you’ll do something amazing, you’ll change the world.”  
Hyunjin sniffled, wrapping his arms around Minho, “Promise you’ll change it with me? Promise that we’ll always be friends?”

“I promise.”

-  
Minho’s nineteenth birthday was approaching, and he had no idea as to what he wanted to do. Hyunjin was busy doing his chores of the evening, and Minho was bored out of his mind waiting for him to finish so they could discuss what they could do.

He looked out the window next to his bed, smiling as he saw Hyunjin and one of the other servants, Seungmin run around with bowls of water to bring over to the flowers. Watching Hyunjin grow up in the last four years was honestly the best part of Minho’s teen years. His best friend was now seventeen, eighteen not too far ahead of him. 

They had found comfort in each other, always spending their free hours together, never wanting to part when they had to. Some could say it was love, but Hyunjin had always said that they’re just very good friends, Minho had to agree, even if he didn’t think it was true.

Wait. A mischievous look on his face as he strided out of his room, down the hall, and through the stairwell to the garden where Hyunjin and Seungmin were. 

The sky was a bit cloudy, yet the sun was still peeking through the dark spots in the sky. A bit hot to be working, Minho thought. 

“Hi Seungmin, Hyunjin,” Minho smiled, standing in front of the two boys who had smiles on their faces and sweat running down the sides of their faces, “Working hard today, I see.”

“Hi, Your Highness,” Seungmin bowed before picking his bowl back up, “We’re just doing what we normally do.”

“Hi Minho,” Hyunjin smiled, not bothering to bow and picking his own bowl up, “Of course we are, we do have to keep the place up and running, you know.”

Seungmin excused himself before going back to the well to collect more water, offering to take Hyunjin’s as well, but the other denied politely, promising to catch up in a moment.

Hyunjin ran a hand through his hair, looking at Minho, “Is there something you need? I am working, but I’m almost done.”

“Let’s get married.”

Hyunjin dropped his bowl, the dish breaking against the stone path.  
“As in, spouses?”

‘Well. unless the definition of marriage changed, yes. Spouses.”

“But why?” Hyunjin asked, crouching down to pick up the shattered pieces of the bowl.

Minho shrugged, leaning down to help his friend, “I don’t know, I just want to.”

“All of a sudden?”

“Are you saying no to my proposal?”

“No, I’m asking why you’re proposing in the first place.”

“Because. Oh, Hyunjin, I’m so madly in love with you, I don’t think I can be away from you any longer. Please, marry me. If you say no, I might just die from a broken heart.” Minho sighed deeply, placing a hand over his heart.

Hyunjin looked at his best friend, bursting out into a fit of laughter as he stood back up with all pieces in his hands, “Fine. Yes. I will marry you, but can our wedding wait until after I finish my chores?”

“I suppose, that is if my love for you isn’t burned out by then.”

-

Today was Minho’s twenty-first birthday. There was going to be a royal ball tonight to celebrate his birthday, and for Minho becoming the new king. He sat in his room, waiting for his breakfast and looking outside of his window to watch all of the servants rush in and out of the castle with boxes of what Minho could assume decorations. 

This was probably the most important day of the year for everyone, especially Minho. Becoming king isn’t just as simple as a crown in his head, no not at all. Minho had to sit and take classes. Boring, long classes he had to take for the last four years.

Thankfully, by time he finished his classes, Seungmin and Hyunjin had finished their chores until supper. They’d go and have fun in the garden until the two servants were being rushed back into the kitchen so they could serve dinner. 

Now, every single servant was working for him. Seeing as he is the only person in the castle with the exception of visiting royalty from kingdoms near and far for events such as the one tonight. 

“Good morning, Minho.” Seungmin walked into the room, a soft smile on his face. 

The younger was always so happy, never failing to smile even if things weren’t the best. Today, Minho had decided to give Seungmin a “day off” when really, he meant he would be bringing the boy off to do his newfound royalty duties with him.

“Have you—You know?” Minho asked, looking at Seungmin with big eyes as he sipped his glass of water.

Seungmin shook his head, “No, Minho. Today’s a big day around the castle and the village as well, hasn’t been anytime.”

“I should’ve thought about that, I’m sorry.”

“No no, it’s okay.” Seungmin reassured, placing a hand on Minho’s shoulder, “You and I should go get ready. There’s a lot to do today.”

Minho smiled softly, patting Seungmin’s hand before putting his glass down on his nightstand, “So what’s first?”

“Well, you have a lot of letters to write, mostly thank you ones to the guests. Though, I’m sure that can wait. I think we need to go see Changbin for final touches on your suit for tonight, and go from there.”

“Let’s get going then,” Minho yawned, standing up and stretching his body out.

The younger waited, holding his hand out for Minho to take whenever he was ready. Minho grabbed it with a soft smile, letting Seungmin lead him into the hallway of the rarely busy castle. 

“You know, it’s always been weird when the castle would pick up like this. I’m so used to it being quiet, and only seeing people when they had something for me or to ask.” Minho mumbled, trying his best to not sound bitter about it.

Seungmin hummed, “I suppose, but it’s never quiet for me. Especially not during gardening days, the children are so rowdy, but it doesn’t bother me as much as it used to.”

“Oh what I wouldn’t give to be in your place.”

“Don’t say that,” Seungmin answered as fast as the words Minho’s lips, “I suppose it is nice to be around people all the time, but it’s not like I have a choice. I have to do these things or I get into trouble, I have to work because I have no money, no family, and I am below the average working class. This job gives me a roof over my head and food in my stomach, but that’s about it. You’re a lucky one, Minho. What I wouldn’t give to be in your place.”

“I’m-”

“It’s fine. Now, let’s get fitted and all that with Changbin.” Seungmin smiled slightly, stopping in front of where Changbin’s room was, knocking on the door.

The door opened widely, an excited Changbin walking out with his measuring tape around his neck and a smile on his face. Changbin was a nice guy, he’d been hired to work as Minho’s seamstress about two years ago. He was from a rather far kingdom, coming to Minho’s because he wanted the sense of adventure and being somewhere new. 

“Well if it isn’t the new king and his baby royal,” Changbin teased, moving aside for the two to come into his room, closing the door behind him, “Suit fittings.”

“Fitting.” Seungmin corrected, “Just one.”

Minho chuckled quietly, winking at Changbin to get something from the back of his room.

Changbin disappeared, rummaging around in the back before walking out with two suits in hand. 

One was a black with black buttons going down the middle, gold wrapping around the collar and cuffs, along with a gold pattern wrapping over the left shoulder. On the right side, there was a pocket with a small chain and a gold handkerchief tucked into it. The other one had the exact same design, but instead of black, it was white. 

Seungmin’s face lit up as he turned to Minho, “You got one for me? Minho, why?”

“Well, I was thinking instead of working the ball, you’d stay by my side the entire night?” 

“Oh, I’d love that Minho,” Seungmin cheered, pulling Minho into a tight hug, “But, how are we so sure my suit will fit?”

“Well, it is a fitting, Seungmin.” Changbin smiled, “So get up here boys, we have some work to do.”

\- 

Two hours had passed, and the fittings were done. Though Seungmin and Minho had stuck around a bit longer than they should’ve. Minho was finishing putting back on his original clothes as Changbin and Seungmin chatted.

“Any word from. . .” Changbin asked in a hushed tone.

“No.” Seungmin answered, “I highly doubt I would get one, you know. I’m still here, but—”

“What’s going on?” Minho stepped out from the changing room, scaring the two other boys, “Any word from who?”

“Prince Felix!” Seungmin quickly lied, smiling as he stepped away from Changbin, “He said he would be arriving today, soon actually. Out of all the royalty, everyone’s most nervous for his arrival.”

“Why’s that? I heard he’s really nice.” Minho asked, his eyebrow raising. 

Changbin cleared his throat, going back to his table of needles and fabric, “Well, you two best be on your way. You have many more things to attend to, no?”

“We do.” Seungmin smiled, grabbing Minho’s arm and pulling him from Changbin’s room, “See you tonight.”

Minho stopped in the middle of the hall, Seungmin breaking his grasp before looking back at him, “Is something wrong?”

“I’m just. . . thinking. Lee Felix? When is he going to be here?”

Before Seungmin could answer, another servant, a boy a bit younger than Minho and Seungmin, came running in.

“The Prince is here!”

“Prince. . . Felix?” Minho titled his head to the side. 

“Of course! Seungmin, you need to greet him and guide him since you’re head servant!”

“I can’t,” Seungmin began, “I’m busy with Minho today. Why don’t you do it? In my place.”

Jeongin’s eyes widened, hugging Seungmin tightly before bowing to Minho and scurrying back to wherever the prince would be arriving from. 

“You know, I wouldn’t have minded.” Minho smiled, Seungmin refusing to meet his eyes. 

The younger continued to not speak, so Minho decided to not press and continue on, “Let’s move on. We have an entire afternoon before we should start getting ready!”

-

Minho and Seungmin occupied themselves with the last minute tasks before the ball, both working hard to get certain people off of their minds.

Currently, Minho was standing in front of his mirror as he adjusted his suit. Changbin knew him best, giving him a white suit decorated with pearls and the finest jewels he could find. 

“Changbin outdid himself,” Seungmin commented.

Minho smiled at the younger through the mirror, “He always does. But why aren’t you getting ready?”

Seungmin shrugged, getting up and looked at his own suit. Royal blue that was deeper than the oceans with gold lining and pearls decorating the suit. It was a truly royal outfit, but Seungmin knew he was anything but. 

Moving in silence, he went off to the bathroom to change and left Minho alone.

Minho looked at his reflection, smiling at how he looked before turning to the crown that was placed on his bed. Seungmin was to help him, but something has been off with the younger ever since Jeongin mentioned Felix. He made a mental note to bring that up later, but for now he would focus on getting ready for the ball. 

He looked over the crown that was in his hands, fingers running around the shining jewels carefully crafted just for royalty like himself. Though the crown was perfect— everything was, something wasn’t right, and Minho knew what it was. 

The absence of the one person who truly understood him beyond servant—royalty, beyond friends, but as soulmates. Minho really wished that he was able to change the way life panned out for them, but he can’t. Maybe that’s what hurt the most or maybe it was that it was how—

“Minhooo,” Seungmin called out, leaning against the door frame as he watched the older, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m almost done.” Minho smiled, going back to looking at his reflection, sighing before placing the crown upon his head. 

He looked over himself, smiling through all the thoughts that crowded his mind. He was no longer Prince Minho, he was now a king with many responsibilities. However, that didn’t include the mistake he made not too long ago. The kingdom needed him, and it was time to. . . move on.

Minho shook his head, snapping himself out of the road his thoughts began to form, turning to Seungmin, “Shall we go?”

“After you, King Minho.”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The infamous Prince is here, everyone has been talking about you all day.” 
> 
> “I’m glad to know people are excited for my presence, though I’m only here for one reason.” Felix smiled. 
> 
> “And why is that?”
> 
> “Well, I’m not sure how to say it.” Felix began, letting out a small sigh, “But I’m here to ask for your hand in marriage.”

Minho and Seungmin stood outside the ballroom doors, arms linked together as they listened to the people in the room along with the orchestra playing.

“Are you ready, King Minho?” Seungmin asked in a teasing tone, but not looking away from the doors. 

“I suppose I am,” Minho replied, squeezing Seungmin’s arms as they nodded at the two guards at the doors to open them. 

“Congratulations, King Minho.” They both replied as they opened the doors, letting the two boys into the ballroom. 

As soon as Minho stepped in, he tensed up. watching all eyes turn to him. Everyone was staring at him except the person he wanted, everyone was there except the person he wanted. 

Seungmin slightly nudged Minho before leading him down the stairs and towards the table they had set just for his court, “Everything’s okay, Minho.”

“Yes, just thinking about—”

“I know, but for now, just focus on the ball. It’s your big night, and I know that you want him here more than anything, but he isn’t. I know it’s hard to focus, but let’s try to have fun? I’ll be by your side all night.”

Minho nodded, pulling his chair out to sit down and look around the ballroom. People from near and far came to the ball, some he doesn’t even know but probably should. He wondered if all of the invitations has been sent out and reached everyone. Maybe the person he craves got his invitation, but he ignored it. Or it was sent to the wrong address? 

Minho really wanted to know, and it would bother him until he figured it out. Maybe he can ask Seungmin to leave the kingdom with him since Seungmin seems to know where—

“Minho,” Seungmin whispered as he elbowed the latter, Somebody’s approaching.”

“King Minho,” A rather soft voice called out, approaching the table, “I’m Yeonjun, King of Vaderia.”

“Very nice to meet you,” Minho stood up, bowing politely before sitting down and offering a free seat to the other, “Please sit.”

Yeonjun nodded, sitting across from Minho and glancing over at Seungmin, “And he is?”

“Seungmin.”

“What kingdom are you from?”

“He’s not—“

Seungmin rolled his eyes at Minho before interrupting, “I’m from Godia, not a prince though. Servant.”

“My apologies, Seungmin. Godia. . . Prince Felix’s kingdom? If it isn’t rude of me to ask, did you work under him too?”

Minho watched Seungmin tense up before stepping in to change the topic, “My my, speaking of Prince Felix, he’s here tonight, no?”

Yeonjun smiled, leaning in and gesturing Minho closer, “I’m not one for gossip, but I hear he’s trying to court you.”

Seungmin’s jaw twitched, Minho took note of this to ask him why he was visibly in a bad mood.

“Court me? Well, I suppose we will have to see.” Minho smiled.

“I should be getting back to my court, but it was lovely talking to you, Minho.” Yeonjun said, sliding out of his seat before bowing, “I do hope if he courts you, I'll be at the wedding.”

“Of course,” Minho nodded his head before turning back to Seungmin, “Now, why are you in a bad mood? And I thought you said you grew up here?”

Seungmin scoffed, “I’m fine. Yes, I grew up here, but that doesn’t mean I was born here. I lived here for most of my life, but I did spend some time in Godia.”

“Do you have a past with the prince or something?”

“Not at all, I just have some. . . bad memories associated with Godia.”

“With Felix?”

“Minho!” Seungmin snapped, “Please stop asking me. I don’t want to talk about it. L-listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice. . .I think I just need a minute to myself.”

Minho’s eyes followed Seungmin as he got up from the table and left. He rested his face on his palm as he sighed, feeling bad for pushing Seungmin a bit too far with his questions. When he comes back, he’ll find a way to make it up to the younger, probably giving him more time off though he doubts Seungmin would take it regardless of his emotions. 

Too busy lost in his thoughts, he didn’t see another person approach him.

“Ahem.” They clears their throat, Minho looking up and coming eye to eye with one of the prettiest people he’s seen, “Sorry to interrupt King Minho, but I’m Prince Felix.”

Minho laughed quietly, standing up to greet the other, “The infamous Prince is here, everyone has been talking about you all day.” 

“I’m glad to know people are excited for my presence, though I’m only here for one reason.” Felix smiled. 

“And why is that?”

“Well, I’m not sure how to say it.” Felix began, letting out a small sigh, “But I’m here to ask for your hand in marriage.”

Minho’s eyes widened, unaware of what to say, “You’re. . . very straightforward to say the least. Though, I suppose I could ask you why you would want my hand in marriage despite there being many princes, princesses, kings, and queens who would love the attention of the very Prince Lee Felix.”

Felix laughed, sliding into the seat across from Minho before straightening himself up, “To put it this way, our kingdoms are the two most powerful and populated. Us joining hands in marriage can bring national interest. You have my allies’ interest as the same for yours, and not to mention it can also bring peace. It doesn’t hurt that you’re also gorgeous, and well. . . I am too. I don’t expect an answer right away, but I would like to know soon. As you know, I am here for the next few days, so I would like to know before I leave.”

“That’s so much to take in,” Minho finally said, “And though it is a very nice offer, I’m afraid I can’t give you an answer until I talk to my royal adviser whom is out of the country until tomorrow. You are staying in the castle until you leave, yes?”

“I was planning on an inn, though I wouldn’t mind the castle. If it meant being closer to you.”

Minho rolled his eyes, “I thought you were staying in the castle though, seeing my servants were preparing for your arrival today.”

“Ah, yes. I did arrive early, but it was to get myself ready and hopefully catch you before the ball.” Felix explained, “But if it isn’t any trouble, staying here would be delightful!”

“I’m sure nobody would mind, though there aren’t any rooms ready. I can ask my friend to prepare one.”

“No, it’s fine! Just give me any room, really.”

“Oh, I couldn’t do that! I’m sure he wouldn’t. . .mind.”

“Who wouldn’t mind what?” Somebody said behind Minho, causing him and Felix to look back.

It was Seungmin, and he looked slightly happier, but Minho felt if that mood would be going away very soon.

“Seungmin! Speak of the Devil,” Minho laughed awkwardly, “Would you mind preparing a room for Prince Felix? He’s going to be staying at the castle for a few days.” 

“Minho— Your highness,” Seungmin said with a slightly agitated tone, “I have tonight off, remember?”

“Well, yes, I know.” Minho said, “But everyone else is working the ball, and I would hate. . . For Felix to have an unprepared room.”

“I— Yes, King Minho.” Seungmin smiled bitterly before turning on his heel, heading towards the double doors to leave. 

Felix cleared his throat, “He seems. . nice.”

“He is, he’s just. . . I’m not sure. He’s from your kingdom though.”

“Oh? And what’s his name again?”

“Seungmin. Kim Seungmin.”

Felix nodded, smiling at Minho before standing up and bowing, “Please enough the rest of your night, King Minho.”

“And the same to you, Prince Felix.” Minho smiled back, watching as the other walked away.

“I really need Chan and my best friend back. . .” He thought before smiling at the next person who approached him to congratulate him.

-

By the end of the night, Minho’s feet ached and so did his throat from all the talking he did. All of the people  
whom crowded the ballroom were now gone with the exception of the servants who were cleaning up. 

His eyes scanned for Seungmin, but he already knew the younger wouldn’t return. A sigh left his lips before he began walking to the doors to return to his room for the night.

Up until now, he hadn’t thought of the person who hasn’t left his mind all day. The talk of his plans now that he is king and the gossip of Minho being courted. He wonders what they would think, of him being king and of him possibly marrying a prince. 

Minho decided he would simply try to think of something else, maybe of when his trustworthy advisor would be returning from his trip from Europe. Many would think that your royal advisor would be here for your first ball as king, but Minho didn’t mind. Chan had been planning that trip for a while, so two months ago, Minho had sent him off with a bright smile  
with Seungmin by his side.

“Hi, Minho!” A cheery Jeongin yelled, stepping in front of Minho.

“Hello, Jeongin.” Minho smiled, “Did you enjoy yourself tonight?”

“Of course! Did you?”

“It was definitely. . .Something,” Minho replied, petting Jeongin’s hair, “Have you heard from Seungmin?”

“Minnie? I just know he’s in a guest room on the third floor, probably the master chambers.” 

“Ah, alright. Thank you, you did well tonight. I hope you sleep well.” Minho said, patting Jeongin’s shoulder before heading off to his own room, “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Of course, King Minho.”

-

Seungmin let out an irritated sigh as he threw a thick wool blanket over the bed. 

Why did Minho make him prepare the room for Felix? He knew that Seungmin was in a bad mood, and that it was his night off. Then again, Minho is too nice to everyone so he couldn’t be too mad. 

It was hot in the room, which was strange because other parts of the castle were very much cold. Seungmin shrugged before unbuttoning the coat of his suit and shrugging it off, rubbing at his now bare arms. 

“Finally—” The door swung open, a deep voice echoing off of the walls, “My deepest apologies, I thought this was my room.”

Are you kidding me, Seungmin thought before turning to look at the person. Of course, it was Felix though he hoped it wasn’t.

“It is. I was just making your bed,” Seungmin bowed, grabbing his jacket and making his way to leave, “Have a good night.”

“Wait, Seungmin is it?” Felix stopped him, smiling weakly, “You’re from my kingdom? May I ask why you left.”

“Because of you,” Is what Seungmin wanted to say, but instead smiles bitterly, “It was just my time to move on.”

“Ah,” Felix nodded, “You know, you look really familiar. I just can’t place my finger on it.”

Seungmin stopped Felix before he could continue anymore, “I can promise we never met before, Your Highness. Not to be rude, but I really need to get off to bed. Busy day tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Felix smiled before turning to the bed, “Have a great night.”

“And the same to you,” Seungmin said, but he didn’t mean it. 

Closing the door behind him, he rested against it for a quick second as he let out a noise of relief. Nobody could ever know, and he would never let Felix remember him. Felix would forget about it whenever he left, and Seungmin would never have to face him again. After convincing himself, he turned on his heel and headed towards his own room for the night. Everything would be okay, eventually.

-

Minho was awoken by a heavy weight jumping on top of him, his eyes shooting open and immediately trying to push them off of him. He tried for a few moments before realizing what, or rather who, it was.

“Chan?” He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes before adjusting to his surroundings. 

“Hello, King Minho.” The familiar voice spoke, laughing not too far behind, “It is I, Royal advisor Chan. Here at your service.”

Minho rolled his eyes before laying back down and sighting, “Normally, I would greet you happily, but then I remembered you’re waking me up in the middle of the night.”

“Oh boo hoo,” Chan rolled his eyes before laying next to Minho, “I’ve been gone for months, you can at least pretend to be happy.”

“I am happy! But it’s not even sunrise,” Minho groaned before turning to his side, back facing Chan, “Did you go see Seungmin?”

“I did,” Chan sighed, “He seems off, Minho.”

“He’s been like that since Prince Felix arrived,” Minho whispered, laying his head on Chan’s shoulder.

He felt Chan tense under him at the mention of the prince, what was going on? 

“Ah,” Was all Chan said for a few moments, “I think it’s just best if we leave it be, if he wanted to talk about it, he would.” 

“Yeah.” Minho mumbled, “Speaking of, I know it’s rather early, but at the ball last night, the prince offered me his hand in marriage.”

“He did what?”

“He said it will benefit our kingdoms, but I told him I’d wait for you to get back,” Minho began, “I hardly know him, but he seems sweet. And I only want to do what’s best for the kingdom, you know?”

“No no,” Chan said, the tone in his voice was unreadable, “I understand that. It’s just. . There’s a slight problem, Minho.”

“A problem? What?”

“You got married two years ago.”

“Oh. . . You mean to—”

“To Hyunjin.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments & kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
